In general, laparascopic surgery robot uses driving force transfer device to couple the driving means and an end-effector to receive power from driving means.
Usually, the driving force transfer device installs power transfer device such as gear or pulley to a shaft to drive the end-effector by rotating the shaft through the received power from the driving means.
As conventional general driving force transfer device comprises a single shaft with a single rotational degree of freedom, there is a problem that a size of the driving force transfer device increases as it requires to install shaft as a number of rotational degree of freedom needed. And as a result, a size of an end-effector increases. In addition, manufacturing cost and maintenance/repairing cost, and assembling steps are increased as a number of parts increase.